The invention is related to communications that accurately and truthfully convey the underlying semantic intent that a user intends to communicate, by modifying an original user writing, where necessary, and providing the user with the reasoning behind the changes so that he/she may realize not only a corrected writing but be exposed to the rules that realize the modified writing.
As is known, their written communications are readily misunderstood because language and communication styles are always influenced by a writer's background, i.e., the writer's geographical original, education, social background, work experience and life experiences in general, without limitation. For that matter, the shorter the writing, for example, a text message as distinguished from a graduate school paper or other scholarly article, the more likely it can be misunderstood by readers. For that matter, many writers, regardless of their educational background are just unawares of the colloquialisms they might use, their regional expressions and even the inherent erroneous grammatical practices that can lead to writings that fail to communicate their true semantic intent. In addition, societies, through language styles, distort objective aspects of reality and replace them with modes of expression that interfere with day to day functioning in communication and goal directed action.